


【贾鬼】范丞丞的耳朵真的很灵

by Esther_LilGhost



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 贾鬼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_LilGhost/pseuds/Esther_LilGhost
Summary: 范丞丞不过是稍微睡晚了一点点，怎么就听到Justin的床铺上发出了一些奇奇怪怪的声音呢？





	【贾鬼】范丞丞的耳朵真的很灵

范丞丞早就知道Justin和小鬼在交往，两个人胆子大得很，还在公众场合就开始要拉手挽胳膊，经常亲昵耳语然后两个人同时抬头笑得甜甜蜜蜜，让明明比他们俩大不了多少的老大为此担忧，时常露出老父亲般的愁容。  
范丞丞也知道自己的耳朵是真的非常灵，只要心思在，有些粉丝们可能以为离台子不算最近而没有被听见的话，其实都被他收进耳底记在心里，并且时刻感动感恩着。  
所以在半夜有人敲门，打开门后发现是小鬼尽量不吵醒已经睡着的朱正廷悄悄摸摸钻进来，然后径直滚进难得回宿舍一趟的Justin的床铺时，范丞丞一点也没有觉得惊讶。  
但是当他又一次关掉宿舍的灯，躺进自己被窝老半天，开始放空酝酿被打断的睡意的时候，耳朵很尖的范丞丞听到了从Justin床铺里传出了很细小，像是在被子里更换衣物和挪动产生的窸窸窣窣的声音。  
这两人又搞什么名堂，该不会是想现在换衣服溜出去吃宵夜吧，几点了啊我也有点饿……  
范丞丞这样想但是却维持着没有动，打算多听一会儿看看他们是不是真的要出去。又过了会儿，窸窸窣窣的声音没停下，但是两个人既没有掀开被子穿外套，也没有任何要下床的动静。范丞丞心里纳闷了: 这俩人到底去不去啊？

“嗯。”  
听着像是小鬼发出了一声不算轻的痛哼，范丞丞怀疑是Justin穿衣服的时候不小心打到了小鬼的头。想想那个场面他就觉得要笑出声，但是他忍住了，他还想等会儿让两个人帮他带点吃的上来，所以压根儿不敢得罪这两个鬼灵精。  
“小声点儿，等会儿把他们两个都吵醒了。”  
这是Justin的声音，范丞丞一脸肯定地窝在自己那张床上，虽然对于Justin说这句话的原因他产生了一丁点的疑惑，只有一丁点儿。  
“那你慢一点进来啊。”小鬼小声嘟囔着，前边还是有点凶凶的埋怨语气，但说到最后三个字的时候又变成了撒娇般甜腻的音调。  
“好好好，我错了。”  
我靠。  
范丞丞听见Justin带着满满的宠溺，脑子里已经不由自主浮现出平时小鬼的傲娇表情和Justin的甜甜微笑。  
但是，好像，现在，不是吧，他们两个，现在，在，我们宿舍——  
被子床单被摩擦到的轻微声响再一次响起，但这次伴随的还有极为细小的重叠喘息，以及很难以被察觉的，以缓慢频率重复着的黏腻水声。  
我靠？！  
范丞丞忽然对自己的听力出现了怀疑，他怀疑是不是白天练习太累了以至于出现幻听: 他们两个不是吧？？认真的吗？？  
被窝中独自凌乱了半天，也听了半天这些让他怀疑人生的声音的人忽然惊醒般地回过神。范丞丞不敢做太大的动作，轻轻地一点一点地扭头看向睡着朱正廷的那张床，床上的人一动没动，好像真的白天太累睡得太熟，完全没有察觉到另外两个人的动静。  
不知道为啥松了口气的范丞丞再一次挪回脑袋，模样跟《疯狂动物城》里的闪电有几分相似。回正头之后他眼角余光不自觉地飘往Justin和小鬼所在的方向，哪知道刚好就捕捉到他们拱起的被窝慢慢向前耸动后又退回。  
妈呀！  
范丞丞紧紧地闭了眼，心里好像有一万个朱正廷在发出可以晃动整栋大楼的呐喊。  
“鬼鬼我加快了？”  
“嗯，轻点儿。”  
眼是不见为净，可是眼睛一闭耳朵更灵敏啊！  
范丞丞内心有点开始泛起绝望，他想起他们头一天进这个宿舍的时候还比较满足地说: 这个床垫质量还是不错，床也不太晃，宿舍算可以的了。  
但那也不是你在宿舍床上公然搞鬼的理由啊！  
胡思乱想着听见他们动作明显加大，渐渐变得越来越快的撞击声，越来越清晰的水声，还有小鬼越来越压抑不住的低吟。范丞丞觉得自己脸上温度随着他们的动作也飞快提升，恨不得自己怎么没早点睡，否则怎么会沦落到想要吐血三升却又无法吐的地步。  
“啊啊！唔嗯……”  
天啊，小鬼怎么突然叫这么大声？朱正廷不会被吵醒吧？后面是被Justin捂住嘴了吗？？靠，原来小鬼在床上叫起来是这样，还挺好听的，平时咋咋呼呼，没想到在床上也是这样……  
等等范丞丞你清醒一点！你在想什么！  
感受到自己浑身都开始因为那两声已经自动不断在脑海里回响的呻吟而发热，范丞丞更绝望了，僵硬地平躺在床上，只能硬生生地感受自己的下半身不受控制地充血抬头。  
其实也不怪范丞丞有这样的反应，那被强行断掉失去下文的两声高亢呻吟，甜得好像草莓再混合上水蜜桃一般。本来就正值青少年时期，体力精力都旺盛的大男孩难免对其产生一些生理反应。  
“我弄得你舒服吗？忽然声音这么大，万一吵醒他们两，琳琳是不是想让他们看着我们做呀。”  
没想到你是这样的Justin！  
范丞丞身体正在兴头上，看着自己都快把被子顶出个小帐篷，他已经面无表情生无可恋，只能苦中作乐继续听下去这场活春宫。  
Justin的气息也有一丝紊乱，若真有人能在这个时候还保持气息丝毫不乱，那估计范丞丞得跪下叫他仙人。  
“别叫我琳琳…”小鬼的声音好像听起来有气无力的，但是却像只爪子没长齐全的小猫般挠人心痒痒。  
“那你回答我舒服吗？”  
“嗯…Justin不行不要磨那边！”小鬼忽然再一次提高了音调音量，不过这回相比刚才显然是克制了许多，但在范丞丞听来仍然无比炸耳。  
“我要堵住你嘴，不然肯定会吵醒他们的。”  
我一直醒着！就不能不做吗！范丞丞再一次在内心深处发出呐喊。  
撞击声再一次加大，听上去好像就像是他们的深夜活动终于快要接近尾声，这一次伴随着这些暧昧声响交错在一起的，还有小鬼不再清晰地呻吟，呜咽和抽泣，以及Justin也愈加粗重的喘息。  
到最后，他终于听见Justin发出压抑得很低的闷哼，小鬼还夹杂着泣音的低吟。已经由面无表情转换为一脸红晕加走神后呆滞神情的范丞丞在心里欲哭无泪对自己无比硬挺的小兄弟说道: 兄弟，对不住，你今晚要受苦了……

 

次日，范丞丞趁所有人都没动很早就起了床独占厕所洗了个澡。直到王子异晨跑回来准备冲洗的时候他才从里面出来。  
“今天这么早啊bro？你眼睛怎么这么肿？还有黑眼圈？”王子异看范丞丞顶着熊猫眼从浴室里走出来，对他起这么早脸色这么差感到好奇又担忧。  
“嗯，昨晚上没睡好。”  
“等下吃了早饭应该会好一点？”  
“好。”  
连对丰盛早饭都只有一个好字的范丞丞终于让王子异不由更加担心起来。然而此刻范丞丞的那间宿舍再一次开了门。  
“早bro。你也没睡好吗？”  
朱正廷走出来先是对上一脸关怀的王子异，无力点点头之后疲倦目光就对上了范丞丞。二人在空中似乎已经交换了信息，范丞丞瞬间明白昨天朱正廷也和自己一样度过了一个艰难的夜晚。  
“你要洗澡吗？我可不可以先敷个面膜？黑眼圈化妆都遮不住了。”  
“好你去吧，我先去把给你们带的早餐在桌上摆出来好了。”  
“谢了子异。”  
王子异转头去了客厅，范丞丞见他应该听不清他们两人说话的内容后才开口: “我还以为你昨晚上睡得特别熟完全没被吵醒呢……”  
朱正廷翻了个白眼一边走到厕所里面一边说: “你觉得他们动静很小吗？睡一半忽然有人在你旁边发出那种声音，怎么还睡得着。”  
“他们刚开始的时候我就一直醒着…一晚上没睡，绝望！”范丞丞想起自己昨晚硬了大半夜最后终于慢慢消息但却憋屈得连最后两三个小时也根本睡不着的痛苦经历就想抱头呐喊。  
“我知道，昨晚上你可能比我还难过些。”朱正廷洗干净脸，抽出张面膜，手里边撕开包装边转头眼神揶揄地瞥了范丞丞下半身一眼。  
想到自己昨晚的窘态竟然被人发现脸都快绿了。  
不过范丞丞没说的是，他昨晚真的几乎听清楚了所有的细节，根本没有办法抑制住自己生理的反应。  
范丞丞的耳朵真的很灵。

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿下载此文章，禁止任何形式二改二传。


End file.
